


标记来得太快就像龙卷风

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 阿鏡 ：再不吃就要餓死了，求太太給我點糧吧！！！！！！想看Newt在箱子裡因為Cre的信息素提早發情，沒準備抑制劑就稀裡糊塗的開始熱潮把Cre騎了還騎得自己潮吹，還被操進生殖腔成結標記，被滿滿的射了一肚子又被小狼狗操了幾天第一次写纯Crewt啊hhhhhhh不好吃也不负责hhhhhhhh（。





	标记来得太快就像龙卷风

Newt翻身爬到Credence身上的时候，那孩子还在半梦半醒间，眉头紧皱着，嘴里喃喃着“Newt…不要，不要走…”听起来十分悲痛，而他狂乱的信息素里还带着强烈的保护欲。

哦，他的信息素。

Newt自己也晕乎乎的，感到黏腻的液体顺着大腿内侧流下来。

梅林啊，Theseus将会对他大发雷霆。他用仅剩不多的理智想到。

“嘘…，”他几乎是本能地安慰着焦虑痛苦中的年轻alpha，“我在这儿呢，Credence，Cre，我哪儿都不会去…”

显然信息素的影响不是单向的，Credence也感受到了Newt甜蜜的omega气息，从梦境中脱离，半睁开了眼睛。

“Newt……？”他呼唤他的名字，语带困惑。考虑到他刚刚做了个失去了Newt的噩梦，睁开眼后又看到这位他默默仰慕着的omega正跨坐在他的腰上，在微弱的月光下仿佛是他直接又做了个美梦，他的反应是完全可以理解的。

“对不起，我真的非常抱歉。”Newt喘着气说，秀气的眉毛塌下来，灰绿色的大眼睛那么湿润，好像马上就要哭了。“这完全是我的错，Cre……”

“你发情了。”Credence怔怔地低声说。有些事情是不需要教的，比如一个信息素强大的alpha能立即闻出omega的状态。

Credence瞪大了眼睛。他并不笨，很快就反应过来是怎么回事。不，这完全不是Newt的错。

（这怎么可能是Newt 的错？温柔、善良，毫无瑕疵的Newt，无法拒绝Credence想要一起睡的请求，只是因为Credence说他怕黑，怕一个人。）

“不，是我——”越来越浓郁的omega香气侵占他的鼻腔和大脑，Credence甚至能闻到一股股的爱液正从Newt的omega器官里涌出。

“是我…唔…没有及时吃药，”Newt啜泣着打断他。他的身体已经开始脱离他的控制，自说自话地坐到了Credence已然硬起的阴茎上，正好抵在他两腿间那个发胀的穴口，隔着布料磨蹭着。

“啊……”私密部位的摩擦和Credence阴茎的热度显然有取悦到Newt，让年长的omega发着抖呻吟出声，“我，我以为…还有一个星期——噢……”

他的发情的确是还有一个星期才会到，如果不是受Credence在噩梦中无意释放出的alpha信息素的影响的话。

不过事情已经发生了——而且发生得非常快。Credence不知所措，头晕目眩，只是遵循本能地帮助Newt扯下了他的睡裤和内裤，他们甚至没精力和耐心把它们全部脱下来，只是卡在了Newt的大腿上，露出他白皙的臀部。

棕发的omega正以肉眼可见的速度失去理智。他美丽的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，不停地喘气好像呼吸困难。

“Alpha…”他对Credence的称呼都变了，仅仅是这声带着焦急的呼唤就让Credence更硬了几分，“呜……我需要……”

Credence很配合地也飞快地抬起屁股把自己的裤子都扯了下去。他刚扶正自己已然完全勃起的性器，Newt就对准坐了下来，湿热得要命又紧致得要命的小穴从他的顶端开始一直吞到了根，发出欢快的“咕呲”的水声。

要不是因为从小被严厉得畸形的方式“教育”成人，Credence现在一定会大声咒骂；于是他只能大声地呻吟。被Newt的雌穴所包裹的感觉好到他要升天——只是体会过这样的极乐，恐怕只能下地狱了，Credence脑海一片爆炸混乱地想。

Newt显然也得到了很大的刺激。他甜美地呜咽着，双手撑在Credence紧实的胸膛上，诚实地追随欲望的身体上下摆动起来，让年轻alpha的阴茎肥大的顶端每一次都能狠狠碾过甬道内的敏感带，引来他高高低低的呻吟。

Credence怀着近乎虔诚的心情看着在他阴茎上起伏的omega，双手却像是什么饥饿的动物，贪婪地抚摸他能触碰到的每一处皮肤。他留恋地揉捏了一会儿Newt因为性快感而微微鼓胀起来的胸部，一路向下抚过他可爱又可怜地抽搐着的小腹，然后到了两人相连的地方。

Credence从未与一个omega如此亲密，当看到Newt被撑开的穴口前端有一个充血肿起的小肉粒时，他难抑好奇地用手指去拨弄了两下。

Newt的反应激烈得吓到了他。Omega整个人如电击般弹动了一下，含着他阴茎的穴道也疯狂地紧缩，嘴里发出响亮的哭喘。

然后，然后Credence就感到Newt体内涌出一大股温热的液体，浇在他深埋的阴茎上。当他抽出时，还有不少的腥甜气息的液体喷溅出来。

Credence应该要收回手的，他不知道自己把Newt怎么了，Newt很可能被弄疼了，或者之类的。但Newt的反应让他着迷，像毒品般让人欲罢不能。Credence试探性地继续用大拇指画着圈揉弄那个显然十分敏感的肉粒，引来了更多一连串的回应。

“不，不行…呜啊啊…不行……太舒服了…噢，噢……”Newt软绵绵的哭叫让他安了心。Omega浑身无力的样子，上上下下的幅度也小了，每次坐下时都会贪恋地扭动臀部让Credence的阴茎在他的小洞里搅动一翻。Credence口感舌燥，还觉得不够，便配合着在他坐下时抬胯往上顶，然后也扭动腰胯，更用力地搅动omega的雌穴。

“我，我好喜欢你，Newt。”Credence让心底的爱慕不加阻拦地冲出口，“我爱你，我爱你……”

“啊…Cre…alpha。”Newt湿漉漉地望着他，毫无保留地将自己展开在他眼前。

“Cre…好大…里面，里面好满…嗯啊…好棒…哦…哦….”平日里完全不敢想象的淫声浪语让Credence兴奋得不行，想要看到温柔害羞的omega彻底狂乱，他放任自己用几乎残忍地力道撞进Newt柔嫩的雌穴，感到敏感的顶端触碰到了某个隐秘的入口。

“梅林啊——哈啊…顶…顶到最里面了…呜…”Credence顺势再使劲，每次插入都微微撑开Newt的生殖腔，带给对方几乎难以承受的刺激。“要alpha的…呜…结，不行了...嗯…太…啊啊…”

当Credence用结锁住身上的omega时，并咬住他脖子上的腺体时，后者发出了濒死一般的哀叫，大量的淫液涌出，让年轻alpha的结可以更顺畅地卡进更深的地方。Newt已经完全撑不住了，瘫倒在Credence胸口喘气，只有屁股还在不受控制地抽搐扭动。

随着Credence一股一股射进Newt生殖腔的精液，两人的信息素完美地融合在了一起。Credence能够清晰地闻到。而这气息让他胸口充满了满足和占有的快乐。

他知道omega的发情期不会这么快就解决，Newt之后的至少三天里都会需要他的抚慰。他将会一次次地顶进Newt的身体里，用不同的姿势，让他喘不过气地哭叫；他还想要尝尝Newt雌穴的味道，他要把那些好闻的液体都吸进嘴里；哦，还有Newt胀起的乳房和粉红色的乳头，仿佛会带着乳香；当然，每一次的最后Credence都会顶开Newt的生殖腔入口，把他alpha的结塞进去，然后不停地射精——直到Newt的肚子里满满的都是他的种子。不知道Newt是否会怀上他的孩子？

Credence舔了舔嘴唇，他已经等不及了。

 

END


End file.
